Love in the School
by ButterToast
Summary: Will a nerd Kira fall for a popular girly Lacus? Find out... This is my first fanfiction...


_"Every now and then, I tend to ask myself. What do people use when choosing a life time partner? Is it their heart? Or their mind? Of course, other people will say 'use your mind; choose someone whom you can depend on.' Well this answer is almost entirely true for those people who only choose for the sake of securing themselves in terms of money and material things. Other people will say 'use your heart, as long as you love that person you're with there's nothing more you can ask for.' This one goes for the people who sometimes act before thinking and end up being misguided and feeling sorry for themselves later when their relationship turned into nothing._

"I don't know if you'll believe me for I don't know myself if what I used in loving her is my brain or my heart or if I used both or maybe, I used nothing. But hey! Is that possible? I don't know either. It wasn't long ago, maybe 5 years ago when I met this young girl, she's so pretty, so smart, so kind and so talented that you'll easily fall her. She's so positive in life, maybe because she was born in a rich, well known family which disables her to see the negatives in our world. But hey! She actually isn't a hypocrite or a plastic. She can befriend with anyone and you'll definitely find her lovable and interesting.

"I remember the first time she talk, smile and get mad at me. I miss those days… I wish that, at least, I could see her or at least she could see me but it isn't possible… But hey! There's nothing wrong in making wishes, right?" Said the young man as he talk to himself in the forever dancing dandelions in the mountain side as he feels the cold breeze in his face. He stand seriously and looking blankly and lonely as if everything has been worse in his life. "Kira, don't show me that sad face again… Please…" The man wipes the tears in his eyes as it starts to flow upon his pale cheeks. After wiping his tears, he looks back at the sight as if he didn't cry and gave a braver face. "I promise, I won't show you this sad face again… Lacus…"

**Chapter 1- Serendipity**

"Hey, do you happen to know this Lacus Clyne?"

"Yeah, she's the newest dream girl here in our school. Almost every guy wants to date her but it seems like she enjoys dumping them."

"For some reason, maybe yes but maybe not."

This conversation of three boys continue to go until they reached the cafeteria where they get bewildered upon seeing Lacus Clyne eating snacks together with her rich girl friends.

"She always makes her self look cute, just because she's the most popular pop star but nah… Only idiot, desperate guys will fall for her." Said one of the boys as he and his friends walk around looking for a vacant table and seats. They passed Lacus' table as she continue to happily talk with her friends as their eyes focused on her. After some minutes, Lacus together with her friends left the table and out of the cafeteria to go back to their classes.

"Sorry for being late, I guess I overslept last night." Apologized by a young man as he pulls a seat beside his friends.

"Last night? Maybe this morning, Kira."

"Well, yeah, I actually did sleep only this morning, there's so many work to be done and I'm starting to hate this." Answered Kira. Upon sitting, he gets his laptop off his bag and into the table to continue is unfinished business. "So where did I stop?" he tries to find his document among the long list of files.

"Now this is the kind of person that people should look up to." Said one of his friends with his hands on Kira's head. "Unlike that girl who only dance and sing for popularity."

"Yeah, though Kira's a nerd, he's still better or it's better to say, he's the best in our school, ranking first in our class."

Though Kira hears their praises, he didn't mind them anymore for they always compare and contrast him with the girly Lacus Clyne. Anyway, he don't care about her, but sometimes, he can't take the below the belt insults to Lacus given by his friends. Why are they treating Lacus like that? Have she done something wrong to them? Well, he doesn't see anything wrong from being popular and besides she got talents and is very approachable though he hasn't talk to her.

One day, two weeks before Christmas, Kira bought something in a near grocery store. On his way home, he passed by a restaurant and before he could make a single step, someone wearing a jacket and sun glass rushed outside immediately running towards his direction and then hides behind him as two men followed the person. He somehow gets scared but then he can tell that the person behind him is in despair to avoid those men.

"Hand her over!"

Kira moved a step backward as the person behind him does too. The men moved closer. "Please, do not give me to them." Said the person in behind Kira in a low voice. Kira couldn't answer her begging for he doesn't know how to handle the situation. "Please…" repeated the person as she hold Kira's shirt tighter.

"Hand her over!" the men gets mad and grab Kira but because of too much despair, he pushed the men and hold the person's hand pulling her away as they run into the crowd.

_Oh men, why did I end up running like this? Why didn't I hand her over to them…? Like, right now, I'm involved in this problem._ Thought Kira feeling sorry. His bag plastic bag of groceries starts to get torn and his goodies fall into the ground. He didn't mind picking those things for their in a hurry to get away from them but he could feel that the person is already tired from their long running for she's somewhat breathing heavily.

"Can we stop for a moment? Please…" beg the person. As soon as he heard her sweet voice, he immediately stops. "Thank you." The person breathes until she gains enough oxygen. She stands up properly only to find Kira still looking at her. "What?"

"Are you alright now?" he asked trying to escort the person. "What happened? Why are those men forcing me to give you up? Is something wrong? Can I help you in any other way?"

"Pulling me away is enough, you have helped me in any possible way and you don't need to get yourself involved anymore, I guess…" Joked the girl as her smile gets visible to Kira making him curious of whom she is. "I can read your mind."

"Ha?"

"Just joking!" She said, she laughed honestly for his reaction was funny. But then stop for she knows how Kira had sacrificed for her. She removed her sunglass and her cap making her long, wavy pink hair to fall down. Upon showing her face, Kira's eyes widen in a amazement as he recognized her as Lacus Clyne. "Hello!" She greeted.

"Lacus Clyne!" he cried in bewilderment. Though unintentionally, he gets people attention passing by them so Lacus covers his mouth immediately.

"Ok, so you know me, but, please, do not shout my name, for goodness sake please." Kira nod 'yes' and so Lacus let go of him with a smile of contentment. "Thank you."

After 10 minutes, they find themselves sitting in a near park. "So why are those men…." Before Kira could finish his statement Lacus suddenly answers him as if she already predicted his thoughts.

"Because they need something from me which I don't want to give them, which I believe is the right thing to do." Answered Lacus without thinking, as if she's in full trust of Kira.

"Something they need and something which you believe shouldn't fall into their hands?"

"Yes."

"Then, what is that something?" asked Kira getting interested of the topic but he soon noticed Lacus hesitating to continue her story. "Well, if you don't find me trust worthy enough, you have the right to keep it yourself." He stands up and looks in his watch. It's already six at night and yet he's not doing his work.

"But, I guess I could tell you." Said Lacus walking towards Kira. "But before that, will you tell me, how did you now my name?"

"Know your name?"

"Yeah, you shouted…. "Lacus Clyne!" right?" asked Lacus as she re-act in a funny way Kira's way of identifying her late that afternoon, who's starting to get a little childish in curiosity.

"We're studying in the same school and because you're very popular, everyone knows you, you're a pop icon here in our country."

"I see." Whispered Lacus. Though there's a change in her mood, she continues to smile to avoid being further questioned.

"You seem to be not happy of being popular, am I right?"

"Yes you are correct… People sometimes talk behind my back whether I know them or not which is really hurtful." Hearing her statement made Kira remember his friends talking bad about her. "You know, what most of the people see is your negative but they'll never see your positive but if you show them these positives, they'll tend to see it as negative for you're like informing them something you know…." Finished Lacus looking the other way. "Well, I believe I have done something wrong to you. Your groceries fall down the street while we're running."

"Yeah…" replied Kira coldly for he's really interested about what really happened to Lacus and yet it seems that Lacus already forgot about it. "So… I think I need to go."

"Won't you ask me if I can go home alone? And if you can walk me home?" asked Lacus. She starts to put her cap again. "You are not a gentleman if you won't ask me." Kira look at her who's starting to get annoyed from her words. "Your stares make me feel that I've done something wrong? I mean, did I?"

"I'll bring you home safely." Finished Kira. He grabs her hand and soon walks away from the park going home.


End file.
